


【狼队】Lucky Ball幸运球（Logan/Scott，PWP，五金店AU）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, M/M, 傻白甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 标题：Lucky Ball幸运球配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：现代AU，退役后开五金店的Logan和大学生Scott（虽然根本没涉及他们的职业【。），OOC及私设有，年龄差。黏黏糊糊的傻白小甜饼~~





	【狼队】Lucky Ball幸运球（Logan/Scott，PWP，五金店AU）

《Lucky Ball幸运球》  
  
清晨的阳光从半拉着的窗帘间倾泻而下，空气里跳跃着细碎的光尘，微风吹着窗帘颤颤悠悠地抖动，一条调皮的光带就刚好落在了Logan的脸上。已经在半梦半醒边缘的Logan皱了皱眉，他微微转头，避开那道斑斓的光芒，而后慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
  
温暖的热度渗透在Logan的周身，皮肤交叠的触感舒适得让男人眯了眯眼睛，他还能感受到熟悉而规律的呼吸，以及吹拂在他锁骨处的吐息。Logan觉得脖子痒痒的，他的注意力落在枕着自己的那个还在沉睡的大男孩身上。  
  
赤裸着的Scott把脸埋在Logan的颈窝，柔软的棕发蹭在男人皮肤，手臂自然地扶着他的肩膀，他们双腿交缠，却几乎没有什么会让人不自在的地方。Scott用着一个舒服的姿势蜷在Logan的怀里，毫无防备且无所顾忌地睡得香甜。  
  
这在三年前还是难以想象的。退役之后，Logan以为自己把手枪放在枕头底下入睡的习惯、不安分且危险的睡姿和军旅背景所带来的生硬的人际交往方式，会让他再也找不到愿意与他同床共枕的人。  
  
但，这个初见时印象是个麻烦的小混蛋的出现告诉Logan，自己肢体健全地离开战场，其实并不是他一生中最幸运地时刻。  
  
因为休息日，Scott可以多赖点床睡到自然醒，何况他昨天被自己折腾得够呛。Logan想到昨晚的情景，觉得自己下腹热了起来，他有些懊恼地挪动了一下，试图在不惊动对方的情况下起床。Scott有所感觉，他由于热度的散失而不满地哼了一声。男人不由地发出了一声温和的低哄，他亲吻着对方光裸的肩膀，安抚着他的小恋人，在对方恢复安静之后，才小心翼翼地抽身离去。  
  
Scott翻了个身，抱着枕头往被子里缩了缩继续睡去。Logan看着柔软床铺上的隆起，没有发现自己的嘴角上挑，几乎是一个微笑。  
  
Logan随意地抓了抓头发，就去冲澡。不过，在他走出浴室的时候，他听到了卧室里传来一阵儿声音。  
  
“你在做什么，Sweetheart？”Logan一边朝房间里走一边穿着他的短袖衫，由于莫名的担心他甚至连腰带都没系好。  
  
在Logan眼里，比他小上十多岁的Scott完全是个需要他周到关注的孩子，Scott不止一次抱怨地过Logan爆棚的控制欲，还会在男人关怀过度的时候揶揄地喊上几声“Daddy”。  
  
可现实中，Scott才是最会照顾人的那一方，采购、家务，两人的小屋被Scott打理的井井有条，Logan需要做的只是陪同采购时开车把Scott连同买到的东西带回来。当然，Logan擅长修理机械，家里的水电和木工都是他的活儿，有次Logan心血来潮，还给Scott做了个小木马。  
  
Logan没发现什么危险（他暗中在家里做了很多防备措施，没告诉Scott，但Logan估计那个敏感的小混蛋早就知道了），可是他的心脏却在画面映入眼帘时重重一跳。Scott坐在床沿，正微低着头盯着手上的幸运球，从上至下的角度让Logan更好地看清青年高挺的鼻梁和纤长卷翘的睫毛。Scott也是刚醒的样子，他的棕发蓬乱，周身只穿着一条灰蓝色的短裤，光裸着的上身在晨光的映照下显得异常温润白皙。昨晚Logan留在Scott身上的吻痕和咬痕已经消退了不少，这个认知使得Logan心下闪过微弱的不爽。  
  
“Logan，Lucky Ball是不是坏掉了？”起来的时候，Scott想拿床头柜上的闹钟看看时间，不小心把幸运球碰落在地，它甚至还在地板上弹跳了几次。  
  
Scott有点儿紧张地抬头看向Logan，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，Logan捕捉到Scott湿润的舌尖从粉色的唇瓣之间掠过的样子，昨天他品尝过Scott的柔软丰润的嘴唇了，以很多种方式，但是如今，他仍然觉得不够。哦，该死，Logan想着早上他冲澡时没有发泄一番，真是失策。  
  
幸运球是Scott拖着Logan去游乐场玩的收获，Logan百发百中的枪法赢得了这个内置太阳能电池的小东西。拳头大的球体里面有很多内设的回答短句，可以用来占卜，它成功地治愈了许多人的选择恐惧症。比如，Scott在两人抢电视遥控器的时候，用它来测测今晚看什么电视节目，朝它问一句“今天看足球赛怎么样？”，再晃晃球体，小小的电子屏上随机显示“Wonderful”“Not bad”“NO”等字样，随机的结果无疑是公平的，虽说Logan总是嘲笑Scott像个高中女生一般相信这个，但两人也会听从这个小东西的建议。说起来其实还挺好玩的。  
  
“怎么了？”Logan稳了稳心神，他轻咳一声迈步过去。Logan站在Scott的侧前方，投下的阴影将Scott整个人笼罩起来。  
  
“它只会说‘Not bad’了。”Scott困惑地朝Logan眨了眨眼睛，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛看他的样子活像是一头信任着首领的鹿一样。Logan开始觉得有些燥热了，身上未干的水渍对于平息他的某种焦渴毫无用处，难道晨勃也会延迟的吗？  
  
Scott感到身旁热源的挨近，便偏头把手上的电子球递到Logan的手里。  
  
Logan看着Scott柔韧匀亭的身体，觉得嗓子发干，他想要给Scott一个亲吻，想要吮吸他，咬他，让他的小恋人因为情欲在自己怀里呻吟，用潮湿的声音呼唤自己的名字。但Logan暂时还不能这样做，所以他只是握紧了手上那个幸运球，朝Scott咧嘴笑了笑，露出森森的白牙：“不一定是坏了，或许就是告诉你‘Not bad’。”  
  
Logan向Scott走近了一点儿，对方没有发现自己已经进入圈套之中。Logan弯下腰，缓慢逼近Scott，声音低哑地说：“比如，问问它今天你要不要喝牛奶？”他晃了晃手上的小球，激活了的幸运球发出电子音：“Not bad。”  
  
“或者，今天早上晚一点吃早餐好不好？”  
  
“Not bad。”  
  
Logan不知不觉地将Scott压向床头，嘴上却好像真正在关注幸运球般的一连问了几个问题，而幸运球总是单调地重复着那一句回答，看上去确实产生了故障。Scott撇了撇嘴，显然在之前他已经试过多次，对Logan的徒劳的尝试也感到无奈。他抬手撩了一下额发，还想要再说些什么，找到机会的Logan突然抬手，将Scott撑在双臂之间。  
  
Scott裸露的背靠着床板，感到了一丝凉意，他疑惑地看过去，对上了Logan金绿色的眼睛。  
  
对比起Logan粗犷英俊的面容，男人那双饰着纤长睫毛的眼睛漂亮得过分。在不同的光线下，它们会呈现变幻莫测的色彩，但那双眼睛通常像是被照进了一束阳光的小杯青酒，或者一片刚抽芽的新叶。精致的虹膜上流淌着的某种狡黠的光华让Scott醒悟过来，不过好像太迟了些。  
  
“Wait，Logan……”Scott太清楚Logan这个表情意味着什么，他试图让Logan停下，于是推了推Logan宽阔的肩膀。Scott毫不意外对方纹丝不动的反应，他有些丧气似的抿了抿嘴唇。Logan正跪坐在他分开的双腿间（Logan是什么时候挤进来的？），健壮的双臂把他困在床头，这个姿势让Scott所有的推拒都变得意义暧昧，距离的接近好像让空气都升温了。  
  
Scott的腰臀还有些酸痛，喉咙也热辣辣的。昨晚他们折腾了一整夜，而Logan为了不让Scott负担太多，还在自己手里射过两次才真正开始，虽然Scott知道Logan的体质超群，持久力优异，但是这也太让人惊悚了。  
  
“我才应该是那个血气方刚的、像个发情的兔子的青少年吧，Mr.Bunny？”Scott在Logan用嘴唇堵住他的嘴之前开口道，语气带着点儿好笑和无奈。  
  
“要不然，我们问问它？”Logan用鼻子抵着对方的鼻尖，说话间的吐息热乎乎地喷在Scott脸上，他抓着那个幸运球，举在两人的眼前。  
  
“可它坏掉了——”  
  
对于Scott的控诉，Logan置若罔闻，他刻意压低自己的声线，像是对Scott耳语，音量却是刚刚到达幸运球的收音分贝：“我们应该来一场晨间性爱，这个主意怎么样？”  
  
幸运球无视了Scott殷切的注视，无情地表示：“Not bad。”  
  
“嗯……还记得是你说过在选择有分歧的时候听从它的建议吗？”Logan满意地将那个功成身退的小东西放回到床头柜上。  
  
背光的姿势使得Scott完全身处Logan造成的阴影之下，男人身周被清晨的光线勾勒出了温暖的轮廓，青年并不感到压抑。Scott看着Logan近在咫尺的脸，他深褐色的头发潮潮的，还带着水汽，浓密的胡茬和鬓角让Logan的面目显得英悍，青年用手指抚摸着Logan眉间镌着的深深纹路。Logan挑了挑眉，一直拧紧的眉头松了几分，他很安静地等待Scott的答复。  
  
Logan总是一脸不耐烦的，仿佛下一秒就要掏枪给他看不顺的地方造成惨案，Scott仔细观察过Logan，也是相处久了才知道，这个男人的可怕表情只是习惯，他在给流浪猫准备些吃食的时候也是这样一脸凶狠仿佛在毁尸灭迹的样子。  
  
Scott能够察觉出对方细微的面部表情，也知道如果自己真的不愿意，Logan会停下来的，这样的Logan总是让他无法拒绝。Scott几乎对自己很快妥协感到挫败，他抿着嘴唇，颇不甘心地说道：“一次，只能一次。”  
  
Logan从喉咙间漏出了一个轻笑，凑上前去揽住Scott线条圆润的肩膀，青年没有使力推拒，他拥着Scott向自己贴近，而后很轻松地腰腿发力，抱着Scott转了个身，Logan成了自己靠躺着床头板的姿势。无处着力的Scott吓了一跳，连忙将双手撑在他的肩膀，几乎是跪坐在Logan的身上。  
  
在Logan的监督下，Scott也锻炼出了紧实的肌肉，但毕竟Logan才是专业的。Logan的体型几乎是Scott的一倍宽*，力气也比他大上很多，举起一个Scott还是绰绰有余——Logan可是加入过千磅俱乐部*的。  
  
Logan嘴角的微笑显然有点儿伤他小恋人的自尊，所以在Scott发出抗议的时候，Logan又探头去亲吻他，对方很快被自己转移了注意力，于是他们的嘴唇无比自然地蹍在一起，Loan用双唇撕咬对方的嘴唇，而后伸出舌尖探入对方微启的唇瓣里，舔到对方洁白的齿列。Logan伸手握在Scott的后颈，手指暧昧地抚摸着他的头发，Scott发出带着气声柔软的低吟，让Logan忍不住想听到更多。  
  
一个纠缠的深吻过后，Logan把手指按在Scott的湿润的嘴角。善解人意的恋人低下头去将它们含进嘴里，湿润柔软的舌头舔吮着手指上每一道细小的纹路，绕着匀称的指节画着暧昧的圆圈。湿热的触感让Logan更加急切起来了，燥热在他的皮肤内涌动，饥饿感从他的下腹辐射到全身。  
  
当Logan感觉足够湿润了，他将手指从那潮热的口腔中抽出来，Scott来不及闭紧的嘴角流出了透明的涎水，看上去无辜又色气。Logan手臂环过青年紧实的侧腰，顺着后背略微凹陷的脊线往下探去，路过尾椎处时还轻轻顶弄了一会儿，换得还和他嘴唇相贴的Scott细小的哼声。  
  
等到Logan的手勾住Scott的内裤的边缘，他身上的青年很配合地抬腰，让那一块布料离开自己的身体。  
  
Scott像是初生时一般赤裸着，而他年长的恋人却还衣着整齐，这让Scott感到了一丝羞赧。但他很快就不会注意到这一点了，因为Logan用手握着他的臀瓣略微分开，湿漉漉的指尖就触碰到了收缩着的柔软穴口。  
  
经过昨夜激烈的性爱，Scott的身体还很敏感，Logan圆润的指腹抚弄着颤抖的褶皱，在唾液的润滑下，Logan修长的手指顺畅地进入青年的身体里。Scott湿热的内里紧紧地裹着他的手指，让Logan指尖发烫，昨天这个紧窄的地方给他带来了极致的快感，Logan回想了一下就有些迫不及待，但是伏在他身上的Scott还带着鼻音的呻吟让他按捺住了那些危险的想法。  
  
Logan熟练的在Scott身体里找到那最为敏感的一点，并且不断按压揉弄，这让Scott发出潮湿的低吟。Scott再次在Logan的动作下打开了自己，他搂着Logan的脖子，把头靠在Logan的肩上，汗湿的头发不断摩擦在Logan脸侧。  
  
Scott早已勃起，甚至顶端都溢出了湿滑的前液，但是他脆弱敏感的地方被压在Logan粗砺的牛仔裤上磨蹭着，这让他觉得有点不舒服。Logan自然也注意到这一点，于是他一边安抚着Scott，一边将自己的衣裤脱了下来。  
  
他才刚穿上它们不久，不过谁在乎呢。  
  
两人成功地裸裎相对，渗出薄汗的皮肤毫无顾忌地厮磨在一起。考虑到Scott的身体，Logan支起了身体坐正了一些，他朝着Scott低哑地笑道：“这次你来掌握节奏？”  
  
“好。”Scott用湿润的蓝眼睛望着他的恋人，他的脸颊上泛着一种陷入情欲的薄红。青年往Logan身边凑了一点儿，抬起了自己的臀，这个简单的动作都让Logan觉得下腹的硬挺一抽，口中干涸更甚。  
  
Logan扶着自己早已蓄势待发的性器抵在开拓完全的穴口前，Logan健壮的手臂稳稳地托着Scott的臀和大腿，给他额外的保障。Scott吸了一口气，而后他撑着Logan的肩膀，小心地往下坐。Scott不自觉地咬着下唇，屏息进行这一时刻。  
  
Logan在进入Scott身体里时重重的呼气，那种感觉实在是太棒了，Scott湿热的内壁紧紧地吸着他，灼热而柔韧的触感让他觉得自己变得更硬。这不够，Logan想要更为激烈的摩擦和冲刺，男人牙关紧咬着，额上青筋直跳，压抑着想要握着Scott的腰贯穿到更深处的欲望。  
  
由于他们的姿势，Logan进到了很深的地方，Scott一动一动也不敢动，Logan太大了，他被塞得太满，自己跪坐着的姿势让他脚背紧绷，脚趾也无措地蜷缩起来。胀痛感使得他大腿的肌肉抽动，Scott几乎有点进退两难。虽然Scott没有出什么力气，可他却大汗淋漓，青年发出犹豫且不安的呼唤，想问询自己经验丰富的恋人。  
  
Logan轻轻握住了Scott的一侧脚踝，宽厚的掌心亲密地贴合着踝骨的曲线，他仰头示意上方的Scott给他一个亲吻。  
  
亲吻确实是一个很好的安抚手段，男人一边吮吻着对方的唇舌，一边用手指抚摸着Scott的腰部，让他蓄力的腰背放松下来。当他感觉Scott的身体不再紧绷的时候，Logan试探性地扭动了一下腰，激得Scott发出了一声短促的喟叹。  
  
“好像可以动了，Logan……”话音刚落，Scott就开始犹豫地起伏，他抓紧了Logan的肩膀，尝试性地让自己被贯穿、远离再被充满。Logan得用尽全身的力气才能控制自己不要把Scott掀倒在床，大力抽送。为了转移自己的注意，他把目标放在Scott光裸的胸膛上，他的拇指按压着柔软的乳珠，把粉红色的软肉逗弄成更深更艳的颜色。  
  
Scott确实是一个很好的学生，他很快就掌握了要领，顺畅无比的动作让两个人都呼吸粗重。Scott低吟着，用一种舒服的速度在Logan身上动作，后者也享受地眯着眼睛。不多时，男人开始感到更为焦渴，他舔了舔嘴唇，很有技巧地略微改变了身体的角度，让自己能在Scott落下的时候碾过那个甜蜜的腺体。  
  
这很有效，或者说有效得过了头，毫无防备地Scott立刻惊喘起来，他没能控制自己就坐到最底端。Logan的大家伙重重地碾过腺体后深深地贯入，使得Scott腰一软趴在Logan的身上颤抖。青年呜咽着发现自己已经高潮了，不算多的体液溅在了Logan的胸膛上，浇湿了对方旺盛的体毛。  
  
浓郁的情欲瞬间弥漫开来，Logan倏然绷紧了全身的肌肉，男人在Scott不规律的收紧中已经忍到极限了，他护着对方的后脑，而后很不留情面地压倒Scott，覆在他的身上，两人又陷入了柔软的床铺。  
  
Logan的声音沙哑得像是用沙子捏成的：“It's my turn。”  
  
刚刚发泄过的Scott敏感得不行，他在Logan的大力抽送中发出啜泣一般的声音，越来越强烈的刺激从交合的地方传来，近乎疼痛的快感让他发出了语无伦次的呻吟和哭泣，他已经疲软了的性器居然又吐出了一点儿稀薄的体液，沾在两人身上聊胜于无。  
  
“Logan……唔——”在情事上，Scott习惯于只叫着恋人的名字，他不怎么表达自己的需求，但是Logan能听出他的意思，明白他面皮薄的小恋人是想让自己轻点还是更用力。  
  
所以Logan胡乱地亲吻他，把Scott的呜咽吞入喉咙。在最后几下用力的冲刺，Logan将自己的灼热体液射进了Scott身体深处，被压制住的Scott颤抖着全部接受了这个。  
  
高潮的余韵冲刷着每一根神经，Logan拥紧了怀里瘫软无力的人，轻柔地亲吻着Scott泛红的眼角，舔去他睫毛上的泪水。  
  
“你还好吗？”Logan的声音轻得像是一阵而吹落叶片上露珠的风。  
  
Scott抿唇看着Logan，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛让Logan感觉一阵儿心虚。他拥抱着Scott的手掠过青年的腰线，抚摸向那个使用过度的地方，那里湿软不堪，还有一些混杂的体液流淌出来。比皮肤更热的温度落在他的指尖，像是燃着的火星，将Logan的心也烧得热了起来。  
  
“你不说话，我就去问问幸运球了。”Logan啄着Scott的嘴唇，又用胡茬蹭着青年的脸侧。对方只是微弱地哼了一声，Scott的身体软得不行，腰腿也没什么力气。Scott在Logan开始有点儿担心之前抬手拉住了他的手，而后慢慢地和他十指交握，学着机械的电子音，冷冰冰地开口道：“Not bad。”不过一时没忍住，尾音泄露出了一丝笑意。  
  
Logan皱起了眉头，却是翘着嘴唇说道：“只是不错？”  
  
“Wonderful。”电子音又出现了，但是明明刚才两人谁也没发出了声音。Scott眨了眨眼睛，他和Logan同时转头，看到床头柜上的幸运球闪出了短小的字母。两人面容古怪的对视了一会儿，同时笑了起来。  
  
Scott笑起来的时候会露出两颗可爱小虎牙，嘴角牵起的笑纹也让Logan爱得不行。Logan把和Scott交握着的手放在嘴唇边上，又用牙齿咬了一下青年的手指，留下一个很快就消退了的泛白的牙印：“看吧，我说了它没坏。”  
  
“OK，OK，你说的对。”Scott敷衍地回答道，他觉得有点儿饿了，但是首先他得把自己身上黏糊糊的东西洗掉。  
  
当然，在浴缸里清洗干净的两个人，甚至都要延后吃午饭，那就是后话了。  
  
——FIN——  
  
*身形一倍的证据见图  
  
*千磅俱乐部是指休叔在健身房里能举起一千磅的重物，这个好像在俱乐部里有排名来着，不太记得了，有出入见谅【。  
  
  
脑补见GIF图~~


End file.
